


Shining Light

by Simys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simys/pseuds/Simys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verse for Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Light

She looks over the world, she the seer of all  
none can hide from her sight, none can know what she sees.

Speak you not in riddles they cry. Plainly now, tell all you know,  
for what you see is life and death,let not death gain ground with your silence.

But how is she to speak she so washed in light to them so blinded by dark,  
speak not as to children they shout, we are grown and comprehend.

But how is she to tell, she that sees such sights to ones that see not at all.  
Loony they call her mad and lost, she who looks at daises rather then the world,  
chaser of dreams waist not our time with your games.

In ignorance they live without her sight, a dark and parlous path they walk

without her Shining Light

without her Shining Light  
-


End file.
